


A Hedgehog Named Rise

by MineRobber



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: Rise J. Adams is an intelligent navy blue hedgehog who taught himself everything he knows. He admires Sonic and company but thinks they will never accept him due to his social awkwardness. He eventually is given the chance to join the team after rescuing them when a battle with Eggman went awry. Will he fit in, or will he be too awkward?





	A Hedgehog Named Rise

~Rise's POV~

Hello. My name is Rise. Until recently, I was a nobody. Now, I'm somewhat world-famous. Guess that happens when you save Sonic and company when Eggman has the upper hand. I honestly still can't believe I won; Eggman didn't plan on some random hedgehog getting in the way of a laser beam. But where are my manners? I'm sure you have no clue what I'm talking about. Let's go back, to when it all began...

~Time: June 20, 2322 10:00AM~

Eggman laughed maniacally. "There's nothing you can do now, fox boy!" he declared loudly. Seriously. My ears still ring.

Tails was strapped to the ground with heavy-duty trailer straps; they were the kind you'd use to secure a motorcycle to a trailer. Sonic, on the other hand, was dangling above a pit of acid. As for everyone else, they were stuck outside the locked door; there was no way even Knuckles could punch through that much re-inforced steel.

You may be asking how I play into this situation; after all, it seems like it's Game Over for Sonic. I was in the corner, behind Eggman. My dark fur blended in with the shadows. Not even Sonic had noticed I was there, and he was facing me! Eggman pulled out a laser gun, like a blaster pistol from Star Wars, and aimed for the rope suspending Sonic above the pit; truth be told, however, he had already pretty much lowered Sonic to the brim of the pit, as the acid was digesting Sonic's soles. It was now or never.

As Eggman aimed to take the shot, I paid attention to roughly where he was aiming, and crouched in preparation. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman yelled. As he went to pull the trigger I sprang into action. "Nooooo!" I yelled as I jumped in front of the gun. The laser beam burned like a million suns. However, as I had estimated, by the time my body was out of the way, the laser gun was out of energy. I landed near Tails, and undid the straps holding him down. Eggman was angry that I had interrupted his well-laid plan and tried to shoot at me multiple times. However, none of the fired shots were as bad as the shot meant to burn the rope; the gun didn't have enough energy to fire that strong of a shot. I ran over to the wall, where the armory Eggman got the pistol from was still open. I grabbed a laser rifle and shot Eggman's seat multiple times. It had the intended effect; Eggman's seat fell apart, causing him to be distracted long enough for Tails to get to Sonic. I ran over, shooting a couple warning shots, and began turning the handle, raising Sonic out of the pit. Tails was able to swing Sonic over to the edge, where the knots were easily untied (with some help from my gun) and Sonic was freed. Eggman got into the Eggmobile and began to leave the room. "I promise, next time, I will end you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he yelled as he left. I walked over to the control panel and pressed the button to unlock the room. Sonic's friends poured in, no longer being held back by 9 foot thick reinforced steel doors with Eggman's face emblazoned on them.

Sonic noticed me sulking off to a corner, and decided to strike up a conversation. "Thanks for the save!" Sonic said. "Who are you, anyways?" I wasn't ready to answer. In my head, I was suave. "Name's Rise. Rise Adams." Outwardly? "M-my name's R-Rise."

"Nice to meet you, Rise!" Sonic said. He, obviously, was handling this situation far better than I was. "You're pretty good with a laser rifle."

I was not prepared for a compliment from my hero. "T-thanks." I managed to sputter out. I walked back over to the corner I had been hiding in earlier, where I had set down my backpack. I pulled out my helmet, which looked like [a Daft Punk helmet](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71u3BjaN3SL._UY500_.jpg), and my jetpack. I started the jetpack up and flew into the air to try and see where Eggman had gone. Seeing no sign of him anywhere near, I returned to the ground and took off the jetpack.

"Nice jetpack!" Tails commented, having seen my brief flight.

I didn't bother disengaging the helmet; I was too embarrassed. Either way, the helmet has a voice modulator, making me sound cooler than I actually am. "Thanks! Built it myself!"

"Say, Rise," Sonic said, "wanna join the team?"

"Should we really let him join the team?" questioned Knuckles. "He makes a lucky break, blocks a shot, chases Eggman off, and you offer him a spot on the team?"

"If it weren't for him," Sonic added, apprehensively, "I'd be a puddle right now. Tails too, probably."

"Yeah," said Tails, "Egghead did have me tied down. Probably was planning on throwing me in too."

"Fine," replied Knuckles, "I guess he earned it..."

"I... guess?" I said, slowly, "I don't want to be a burden..."

"You wouldn't be a burden!" Sonic exclaimed. "We even have a spare room we could set you up in!"

"A-alright then..." I said.

And that's how I became a member of Team Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should focus more on how Rise got along with Sonic and company.


End file.
